


SHSL Groupchat

by CanineR7A7



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Big brother Hajime, Big brother Izuru, Did I write an entire chatfic specifically to make that a thing?, Hajime has heterochromia, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Little sister Komaru, Middle child Makoto, No one really knows what Izuru's ultimate is, Other, yes - Freeform, yes i did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: When Junko creates a groupchat for their class, it doesn’t really surprise Makoto when his siblings decide to crash it literally five seconds later.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	SHSL Groupchat

**Author's Note:**

> I read a Danganronpa AU post on Tumblr where Izuru, Hajime, Makoto & Komaru were all siblings & decided why not?

**[Junko Enoshima] created [Suffering Time]**

**Junko Enoshima:** wassup fuckers

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** Junko why???

**Junko Enoshima:** fuck you that’s why

**[Junko Enoshima] changed [Makoto Naegi] to [Plus Ultra]**

**[Junko Enoshima] changed [Aoi Asahina] to [doNOT]**

**[Junko Enoshima] changed [Byakuya Togami] to [Alois Trancy]**

**[Junko Enoshima] changed [Celestia Ludenberg] to [Not a Phase]**

**[Junko Enoshima] changed [Chihiro Fujisaki] to [Hackerman]**

**[Junko Enoshima] changed [Hifumi Yamada] to [Weeb]**

**[Junko Enoshima] changed [Junko Enoshima] to [Despair Queen]**

**[Despair Queen] changed [Kiyotaka Ishimaru] to [Class Rep]**

**[Despair Queen] changed [Kyoko Kirigiri] to [L]**

**[Despair Queen] changed [Leon Kuwata] to [Friendzone]**

**[Despair Queen] changed [Mondo Owada] to [Unicorn]**

**[Despair Queen] changed [Mukuro Ikusaba] to [Enforcer]**

**[Despair Queen] changed [Sakura Ogami] to [Mountain]**

**[Despair Queen] changed [Sayaka Maizono] to [Miku Wannabe]**

**[Despair Queen] changed [Toko Fukawa] to [Jekyll]**

**[Despair Queen] changed [Yasuhiro Hagakure] to [BuzzFeed Unsolved]**

**Plus Ultra:** oh no

**doNOT:** I thought you liked this kind of thing??!

**Plus Ultra:** oh I do, I’m just waiting

**Enforcer:** waiting?

**L:** For what?

**Plus Ultra:** 5

**Plus Ultra:** 4

**Plus Ultra:** 3

**Plus Ultra:** 2

**Plus Ultra:** 1

**3 users have been added to [Suffering Time]**

**Despair Queen:** the fuck?

**Despair Queen:** I didn’t do that, **_@Hackerman_**

****

**Hackerman:** It wasn’t me, I promise.

**Plus Ultra:** hey guys

**Komaru Naegi:** Koto!!

**Hajime Hinata:** Clone

**Izuru Kamukura:** Second Pest

**Friendzone:** Makoto, who are they?

**Plus Ultra:** my siblings

**Alois Trancy:** There are more of you?

**Not a Phase:** _[the_horror.jpeg]_

**Not a Phase:** Makoto, thank you for this glorious image.

**Friendzone:** wait, why are your surnames differnent?

**Hajime Hinata:** we use our middle names to make things less confusing

**Komaru Naegi:** you and Izu do, we don’t

**Hajime Hinata:** that’s because you don’t come here yet

**doNOT:** “yet”??

**Hajime Hinata:** Mop is in 77, Clone is obviously in your class & I’m in the Reserve Course.

**Komaru Naegi:** Koto would’ve been in the Reserve Course if the lottery didn’t happen

**Hajime Hinata:** which means Panda will be with me next year

**Despair Queen:** wait, there’s 4 of you and only one has a talent?!?

**Plus Ultra:** well, Komaru can talk to ghosts

**BuzzFeed Unsolved:** HA!

**BuzzFeed Unsolved:** Told you goats were real

**Jekyll:** *ghosts

**Hajime Hinata:** wait, ou hve a talent and your aiming for reserve?

**Hajime Hinata:** Panda, why??

**Komaru Naegi:** I didn’t want you to be lonely

**Hajime Hinata:** apply as the Ultimate Medium ffs

**Hajime Hinata:** reserve can be the back up plan

**Komaru Naegi:** okay

**L:** Wait, **_@Izuru Kamukura_** what is your ultimate?

**Izuru Kamukura:** You’re the detective, figure it out.

**Despair Queen:** nicknames time

**Hajime Hinata:** no

**Despair Queen:** no?

**[Komaru Naegi] changed [Hajime Hinata] to [Makoto Rip-Off]**

**[Komaru Naegi] changed [Izuru Kamukura] to [Ultimate ???]**

**[Komaru Naegi] changed [Komaru Naegi] to [The Favourite]**

**Makoto Rip-Off:** EXCUSE?!?

**Plus Ultra:** ilysm Komaru

**The Favourite:** it’s true

**Makoto Rip-Off:** I’m?? The oldest??

**Ultimate ???:** I think you’ll find I’m the oldest.

**Makoto Rip-Off:** by 2 minutes, fuck off

**doNOT:** Makoto I love your siblings can we keep them

**The Favourite:** yes

**Plus Ultra:** I don’t see why not

**Makoto Rip-Off:** NO!!!

**Ultimate ???:** You can keep Hajime.

**Makoto Rip-Off:** IZURU!!!

**Plus Ultra:** don’t mind him, 77 keep trying to adopt him

**Ultimate ???:** My class like him more than me for some reason.

**Makoto Rip-Off:** Nagito literally keeps trying to kill me????

**doNOT:** I’m sorry, what???

**Ultimate ???:** He thinks they are trying to replace me.

**Makoto Rip-Off:** well can you tell him to _stop_

**Makoto Rip-Off:** I don’t want to dodge knives when I’m trying to hang out with my girlfriend

**The Favourite:** speaking of girlfriends

**Plus Ultra:** you stop that.

**The Favourite:** :3

**Queen Despair:** huh, and here I thought just having one sibling was bad.

**Enforcer:** There are ways of becoming an only child.

**Queen Despair:** …

**Queen Despair:** BITCH DID YOU JUST?!?

**Enforcer:** Moving on.

**Unicorn:** why the fuck do we have a groupchat now?

**Unicorn:** …

**Unicorn:** WHO THE FUCK

**Queen Despair:** whoops

**[The Favourite] changed [Unicorn] to [Ghost Rider]**

**Ghost Rider:** …

**Ghost Rider:** Makoto, your sister can stay

**The Favourite:** :)

**Friendzone:** err guys? Makoto just fell down the stairs

**Ultimate ???:** …

**Makoto Rip-Off:** …

**Friendzone:** HOLY FUCK

**Friendzone:** where did you two come from??

**The Favourite:** we have a sixth sense for this kind of thing

**Plus Ultra:** I’m not that bad

**Ultimate ???:** I can, and will, recite your medical history.

**Plus Ultra:** …

**Plus Ultra:** pls don’t

**Miku Wannabe:** oh nice, a groupchat

**The Favourite:** …

**The Favourite:** Makoto is that?

**Plus Ultra:** yeah

**Miku Wannabe:**?

**The Favourite:** Sayaka Maizono?!?

**Miku Wannabe:** that would be me :)

**The Favourite:** …

**Miku Wannabe:** Are you okay?

**Makoto Rip-Off:** She’s probably fangirl screaming, give her a minute.

**The Favourite:** HAJI, you weren’t supposed to tell them!!!

**Makoto Rip-Off:** she’s pulling the face isn’t she?

**Plus Ultra:** yep

**Ultimate ???:** Most likely.

**Makoto Rip-Off:** damnit

**Makoto Rip-Off:** sorry Panda

**Miku Wannabe:** would you like an autograph?

**The Favourite:** wait, really?

**Miku Wannabe:** of course, I am friends with your brother after all

**The Favourite:** Hell yeah, that would be awesome.

**Miku Wannabe:** there’s a family day coming up soon, I’ll give it to you then

**The Favourite:** tysm

**Miku Wannabe:** you’re welcome :)

**Class Rep:** As touching as this is, class is starting soon.

**Makoto Rip-Off:** damn, gotta run before that security guard catches me on the ultimates’ campus.

**Ultimate ???:** I suppose I should be going as well.

**Plus Ultra:** aaw, talk more later Komaru

**The Favourite:** video chat?

**Plus Ultra:** hell yeah

**Makoto Rip-Off:** sure

**Ultimate ???:** I don’t see why not.


End file.
